Candy Hearts & Paper Flowers
by not done baking
Summary: Voldemort shows up and Hermione and Harry share a few special moments. A mixture of fluff and sadness. REVISED.
1. He's Back

**HTML Revised. Check out my newer TWILIGHT fanfic. **

**  
Fifth book is ignored.**

**This is a ficlet!**

_Disclaimer: Roses are Red,  
Violets are Blue.  
I don't own Harry Potter  
And neither do you._

_I don't own Raggedy Anne & Andy either._

* * *

_Candy Hearts & Paper Flowers_

* * *

  
Harry and Hermione had been together for one whole year, one whole year on September 19th. Hermione's birthday.

The party in the Gryffindor common room was coming to a close, Hermione was on her last eight presents. She tore off the red and gold wrapping paper of the tootsie roll looking package. She threw the festive paper on the ground and looked at the present. A large red and gold blanket that could be used as both a picnic blanket and a lap blanket.

"Thank you, Lavender. You are so nice," Leaned across the circle and gave Lavender Brown a half hug. She set the blanket and card aside and Ron threw her the next present. Hermione missed and the box landed with a hard crash and a sound of breaking glass.

"Great job, Ron," Hermione said, clearly frustrated.

"Hey, I'm not the one who can't catch," he said, holding his hands in the air as if the police were going to arrest him.

"Oh, I can catch. You just can't throw!" She said as she picked up the card. She opened the pink envelope and looked at the card. It had valentine chocolate all over it and said:

"Birthdays are like chocolate."

She opened it up.

"You just shouldn't count how many you have.

Your friend,  
Dean"

She threw an M&M at Dean Thomas' head, "I am not that old! I'm only 15!" She opened the gift and saw a beautiful figurine of Hogwarts castle, shattered glass was everywhere in the box and water was soaking into the cardboard.

"Thanks, Dean. I'm sure it was even prettier before that big oaf over there broke it," Hermione smiled affectionately over at Dean. After opening all of her presents including a weird looking collection of soaps from Fred and George, she didn't think she would be using these any time soon. She picked up all of the presents and cards she deposited them to her trunks. She got her notebook and pencil (she still preferred these over wizard writing things) she walked down stairs with the cards and sat down in a big, comfy couch. She started with the first card and then the second and so on and so on.

When she had come to the end of the cards she felt like she missed something, she read over the list again. 'Harry.' At that moment Harry came walking down the stairs slowly. When he saw Hermione sitting on the couch biting her pencil thoughtfully, he went down and sat next to her.

'Come on, Harry. You have to ask her. You said this would be her present. Come on you can do it.'

"Oh, hey Harry," Hermione said a grin on her small face. Harry looked at her notebook and noticed that she must have noticed that he had never given her a birthday present. As if reading his mind, "Harry, erm, gosh this is going to sound rude and very conceited, but, you didn't give me a birthday present. Why is that?"

It was now or never.

"You see, I wanted to give you your present when everyone went up stairs," Harry took several deep breaths.

"Why is that?" Hermione said, intrigued.

"Hermione," he said slowly, "will you do the honor of going out with me?"

Hermione smiled brightly, this was by far the best present she had ever gotten, "Of course, Harry."

Harry seemed surprised at the fact that she had just accepted his birthday present. Hermione snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder; Harry put his arm around her.

"Harry, well, do you still want a thank-you card? I mean, well, this gift is so unusual and well."

Harry thought for a long moment, containing his laughter.

"I know how you can thank me," he said, a slyness in his voice.

"Oh really? How?" Hermione asked, oblivious to the slyness.

"Here. Let me show you," he pulled Hermione up so that she was facing him directly. They stared into each other's eyes, Harry placed his hands on her thin cheeks and brought her head closer to his and brought his head closer to hers. There lips touched gently at first and then the kiss turned gently passionate. The kiss ended, both breathless.

Today was August 19th; they would have gone out for a full year in exactly one month, that is; if Harry survived.

Harry was over at Hermione's house for the summer the summer, when Harry had turned seventeen Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had kicked him out of the house. Ron had been in France visiting Fleur and Bill, they had been going out since Harry was in fourth year and were rumored to be getting engaged soon. Harry sat on Hermione's bed. Hermione snuggled under Harry's crooked arm, her body draped against his muscular chest. They had been watching TV, when Hermione had fallen asleep. She twisted over and was now lying on her stomach against Harry, Harry sighed. He was in love. He had dug a very deep hole, but he had no intentions of getting out.

Harry hugged Hermione lightly and pulled her blanket around her, the blanket was now covering both of them. Harry was flipping through the channels when he saw a movie that looked interesting. It was of two rag dolls walking down a forest singing a song.

'_Candy hearts and paper flowers, will always keep me close to you'. .'times get sad when you're not with me_'.

Harry laughed at himself, he had just turned seventeen and he was sitting here with the love of his life asleep on him and he was watching Raggedy Anne & Andy. He left it on that channel and slowly fell asleep.

Hermione and Harry slept together entangled in each other's arms. Hermione's head bumping up and down on Harry's chest. Harry's arms around Hermione's waist protectively.

The sun had risen and the yellow bedspread was even yellowier with the sun shining on it. The sun hit Hermione and Harry and nearly instantly they woke up with the sun in their eyes.

"Mmmmmm," Hermione said, snuggling deeper into Harry's embrace.

"Morning, sunshine," Harry mumbled into her thick, curly, honey-brown hair. Harry smiled at her pet name, "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, honey, what do you want to do?"

"I'll do anything, as long as it is with you," Harry said, he bent down and kissed Hermione gently on the lips. He felt Hermione smile underneath his lips.

"You suck-up," she said, her lips close enough Harry could feel them against his own.

"I know," Harry said as he pulled Hermione down for another kiss.

After Hermione had gotten out of Harry's grasp and off of her bed she left to her bathroom to get ready for the day. Harry lay there in her bed thinking of Hermione, the love of his life, with her round face, her chocolate eyes and her thick, curly, honey-brown hair, he small hands, her round, oh-so kissable lips.

A half hour later Hermione came out of the bathroom. She had her hair French braided on the sides and pulled to the back of her head, curly hair flowing down her back. She had on a pair of stone wash jeans that fitted her well and a shirt that was long sleeve on the right and a belted sleeve on the left, the white shirt was fitted and the belt buckle was gold. The right sleeve was a belle sleeve widening slightly as it went down. Her jeans had cargo pockets and were in between low rise and high-rise.

"The bathroom's all yours, sweetie," Hermione said as she sat down at her vanity table and got out he make-up. Harry got up and went into her bathroom. When he came out, 20 minutes later Hermione was putting away her tote full of make-up.

Harry was dressed in a Volcum red shirt and baggy khaki shorts that went a little below his knees. Hermione had pastel green on her eyelids and a light, natural blush on her cheeks. She had on a light pink lip-gloss.

"So, what do you want to do?" Harry asked again.

"What do you want to do?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry said whinely.

"We could go to the boardwalk. There's a cute ice cream parlor down there," Hermione said.

"Sure," Harry said happily. He grabbed in dark jean jacket and grabbed Hermione bleach washed jacket. Hermione grabbed her rimmed polka-dotted hat and Harry's Independent ball cap. Harry helped her put on her jacket and Harry put on his jacket and hat, Hermione put on her hat, grabbed her cell phone and they were off.

"Mama, were going to the boardwalk, I have my cell phone with me. Bye!" Hermione yelled.

"Bye, Hermi," Mrs. Granger called out. Hermione cringed at her baby name. Harry only laughed. Hermione closed the door behind her and they went down the stone walkway, holding hands, Hermione's head on Harry's shoulder. They walked the two miles into town. Hermione slowed down, her feet were hurting.

"Why'd you slow down?" Harry asked her, stopping completely. Hermione smiled at his kindness.

"My feet are beginning to hurt. It's okay," she said starting to continue walking. Harry stopped her and went in front of her.

"Climb on, I'll give you a piggy back ride," he said.

"You sure?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, get on," he said kneeling down so she could get on. Hermione climbed on and held onto his neck. Harry stood up easily and shifted Hermione so she was comfortably sitting on his back. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes and smiled. Hermione was in love. She had dug a hole and did not want to come back out.

An hour later they were there, at the boardwalk. Hermione stayed on Harry's back and gave him directions to the ice cream parlor. They went into the air-conditioned parlor and ordered one large ice cream sundae; they got to spoons and went to it on the balcony. The balcony was surrounded with fresh green ivy and had a wrought iron fence. Very French countryside. Hermione and Harry dug into the whip cream, when Hermione wasn't looking Harry filled in spoon with whip cream and put it on Hermione's nose.

"Hey," she said in a high pitch yelp. Hermione grabbed her napkin and rubbed her nose with the white paper napkin. Harry smiled at Hermione; her heart melted when she saw his smile and could not be mad at him. When they had finished their sundae they walked out of the parlor and down the boardwalk, the ocean waves lapping loudly underneath them.

"Lets go on one of the rides!" Harry said, excitedly, "How about that big Roller Coaster, over there," Harry pointed to a red and white Roller Coater that dipped dangerously low near the ocean, just low enough that a large wave would mist them to a very wet state.

"I-I-I don't know, Harry. I'm not to fond of Roller Coasters and I don't exactly like the looks of that one," Hermione said, unsure of herself.

"Come on, please," Harry said pleading with her, "I'll hold your hand the whole time," he said, his eyes big and persuasive. "Fine," Hermione finally caved in," but only because I love you." Hermione and Harry stepped into the fairly short line and waited.

"You know I love you more then you love me, Hermione," said jokingly. When they had first been going out and were still in that 'lovebird' stage they had played the 'I-love-you-more' game. Harry still liked to bring it up at times.

When they got on the ride and were harnessed in Hermione was trembling worse then she ever had before. Harry grasped her hand and then, the ride was off. Hermione was screaming louder and higher then Harry knew possible, his hand was slowly losing all flowing blood. When the car slowed down at the top of the hill.

"Harry, I swear, you are going to for this," Hermione half jokingly and half seriously. The car went down and when they were near the ocean a huge wave came and, well, they got pretty wet. When they were off the ride Hermione was trying really hard to not laugh and to try and yell at Harry, but seeing his already messy ebony hair dropping in his face was rather funny.

After that ride they went on some other ones and after Hermione pursuing the subject to an annoying rate they went on the Merry-Go-Round and the Farris Wheel. At the top of the Farris wheel they could see forever, Harry turned toward Hermione, her eyes were looking at the far off horizon. Harry brought her face looking towards his and kissed her deeply on the lips. The sun set and the pretty couple were what Muggles would call a Kodak moment.

Before leaving Harry went into a store and bought something, but he refused to show whatever he bought to Hermione.

Harry and Hermione were walking home, Hermione on Harry's back resting her eyes when she fell asleep.

Hermione and Harry were awaken by two ear splitting screams.

"My parents," Hermione said quickly.

"Voldemort," Harry said at the same time. They both raced down the stairs colliding into each other. They ran into the living room and saw to bodies or corpses. They also saw a hooded figure. His hood low over his forehead, two red, squinted eyes were staring out. Hermione was to frightened to do anything except shiver behind Harry.

"Get out of this home, Riddle," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Now,now,now Potter," Voldemort said in a sing-song voice, "We don't want to go lose our temper, now, do we? Had nasty problems with that before, haven't we?" Harry was fuming, "Don't get angry, it might hurt someone," he held up his wand and Hermione fell to the ground withering in pain.

A/N: I didn't do much editing, even though I wrote this nearly four years ago and my writing has certainly improved, my dialogue in this story is so cheesy! But, I felt that it would lose something if I rewrote, like correcting grammar in a diary or something. lol

Samantha


	2. He's Gone

_Candy Hearts & Paper Flowers_

_Second Ending  
_

* * *

... 

"My parents," Hermione said quickly.

"Voldemort," Harry said at the same time. They both raced down the stairs colliding into each other. They ran into the living room and saw to bodies or corpses. They also saw a hooded figure. His hood low over his forehead, two red, squinted eyes were staring out. Hermione was to frightened to do anything except shiver behind Harry.

"Get out of this home, Riddle," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Now,now,now Potter," Voldemort said in a sing-song voice, "We don't want to go lose our temper, now, do we? Had nasty problems with that before, haven't we?" Harry was fuming, "Don't get angry, it might hurt someone," he held up his wand and Hermione fell to the ground withering in pain.

Harry looked down at Hermione's twitching body, tears wanting to run down his face. The love of his life was in pain and there was nothing he could do about it, "What the hell are you doing to her? Get it off her now," Harry yelled at Voldemort. Voldemort simply stared at Harry, enjoying the scene.

"Well, Potter, look at what your anger has gotten you. A loved one: dead and another loved one withering in pain. What shall you do?" Voldemort said in a singsong voice. Harry dug into his pockets trying to find his wand; he couldn't find it. Harry had two choices, one) run and find his or even Hermione's wand or two) fight Voldemort with his bare hands. While number two seemed nice since he wouldn't have to turn his back on Voldemort, he knew that he had no chance at conquering the Dark Lord with his bare hands. Choice number one would mean that he would have to turn his back on Voldemort and leave Hermione and her parents in the room all alone with the most evil wizard of his time.

It was in these seconds when he was trying to figure out choice 3 that he remembered something Professor Dumbledore had once said. Some people could do magic with out a wand. Had he said that? Harry couldn't remember if he had or not. Harry did know that wizards and witches would perform uncontrolled magic when they were angry, but that was uncontrolled magic. So wouldn't it be possible that if he could control his anger he could control his magic? It made sense logically…

Harry gritted his teeth, "Accio Wand," he said, trying to focus his anger towards his magic. Harry felt that little tingle that he felt whenever his magic was working. Harry closed his eyes and said the spell again. It was in that moment that Voldemort pulled up his wand and said something. It wasn't the killing curse. A shower of purple sparks filled the room, when they cleared the room only one person was standing.

Harry turned to the unconscious Hermione, "Mione? Mione, you can wake up now. Voldemort is gone," Harry sat down on the grown and dragged Hermione onto his lap, "Come on. Mione!" Hermione shifted a bit and started snoring. Hermione was asleep. Harry smiled; he picked her up and carried her up the stairs to her room. He walked through the already open door and placed Hermione on the bed, the sheets were disheveled from when they were earlier awaken. He pulled the yellow and blue sheets over Hermione and saw her smile. Her brown eyes opened and her face was completely calm, when the night's events hit her her face turned to turmoil. She sat up and her forehead slammed into Harry's.

"Shit, that hurt. Harry! What about Voldemort? Oh, dear god, my parents…" Hermione gripped on to Harry's arm, "Are my parents okay?" Harry sat down next to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"Don't worry, you parents are fine… minus the fact that they are lying on your living room floor, but I'm sure they are comfortable. The carpet's pretty padded," Harry said, knowing that Hermione was going to hurt him for just leaving her parents on the floor with the now dead Voldemort.

"You," she slapped his arm, "go get," again, she slapped him, "them, "she slapped him again on the chest, "NOW!" Hermione pushed Harry off her bed and he fell to the floor with a thump, Hermione put up a hand threateningly.

"Okay," Harry winced, "Okay, I will!" Harry raced out of the room and tumbled down the stairs, "Owww!" he wined.

"You deserved that," she yelled after them.

When Harry came back up the stairs Hermione was sitting comfortably on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey," Harry said, "Your parents are asleep on the couch and Ministry workers just came and grabbed his body, they are going to come tomorrow morning to ask us about what happened," Hermione simply nodded, she laid her head on Harry's shoulder and fell asleep.

Waking up the next morning in each other's arms was something they could get used to. But waking up to Ministry workers staring at them wasn't something they could get used. But what was worse was Hermione's parent's staring at them, "Mr. And Mrs. Granger, I expect you slept well?" Harry said, detaching himself from a sleeping Hermione.

"Harry," Hermione mumbled, her eyes still closed, "It's so nice to wake up to you every morning, " she turned over and opened her eyes, "Mum, Dad, how are you?" her face turning red.

"Good morning," her father said firmly. Hermione smiled weakly, "These people are here to talk to you, both of you get dressed and then come down stairs," Hermione got up and smiled weakly at Harry, grabbed some clothes and fled from the room. The Ministry workers left the room and a small thud, thud, thud was heard as they descended the stairs. Mrs. Granger left quickly after them.

It was then that Mr. Granger pounced on Harry, "IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT MY DAUGTER I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU DON"T LIVE TILL YOUR NEXT BIRTHDAY!"

Harry was able to mumble out a weak, "Yes, sir," he grabbed some clothes and left the room.

Hermione came down the stairs to the family room, she sat down in a chair and waited for Harry. Fearing at what Mr. Granger would do if he sat next to Hermione he sat across from Hermione, on the other side of the room. Hermione smiled at Harry and Harry returned it, getting a furious look from Mr. Granger.

"Harry," Cornelius Fudge started, "we need to know everything that happened last night. In complete detail," Harry started telling the tale; everyone in the room was staring at him, listening intently. Hermione had an elbow on her knees, and a hand on a closed fist; her teeth were biting her lower lip. Mrs. Granger sat next to Mr. Granger, both sitting straight and tall. Mr. Granger was starring daggers the whole time at Harry and Mrs. Granger was politely listening. Minister Fudge sat there, back slouched and his pin stripped suit crisp and well ironed. The other Ministry workers stood in front of the fireplace taking notes with a quill.

"That's what happened? Exactly? He didn't use the Killing Curse and the spark were purple?"

"Exactly. Everything happened exactly like that," Harry said simply.

Everything went fine for the rest of the summer, Mr. Granger never quite warmed up to Harry, but no one really expected him to be calling him son. Hermione and Harry did sleep in different rooms, but only because of a threat.

Harry walked into Hermione's room and laid down on her bed watching her pack. her trunk.

"So, you nervous about our last year of school?" Harry asked her.

"No, I guess I am more sad then anything else," Harry stared at her like she was speaking a different language.

"Sad? Sad, to finally leave school?"

"Yeah," Hermione said as if there was nothing wrong about it.

"Your weird," Harry said as if those made the whole world make sense.

"But you love me anyway!" Hermione smiled, sticking her tongue out at him.

They graduated from Hogwarts, all passing each class. Ron married Lavender and after five years they had two children. Lilac Marie Weasly and Rose Kathrine Weasly. Ginny had married Colin and they had a baby due in January. Draco Malfoy had been caught trying to get some Death Eaters together to rampage a Muggle community and had been put into Azkaban, along with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkingson. Harry and Hermione were living together but weren't engaged (yet). Hermione had a job as a reporter and Harry had a job with the Ministry trying to gather up the rest of the Death Eaters.

Hermione was, as usual, spending a few more hours at the office, doing some extra work. Harry was setting up dinner on a secluded hill in the backyard. From where he was standing you couldn't see anything but the stars. He Apparated to Hermione's work, she sitting there at her desk her head lying on the desk; sleeping. A soft snore filled the room.

"Hermione," Harry sung softly. Hermione didn't wake up, instead of trying to wake her up he picked her up and Apparated back to the hillside. Harry was dressed in a tux; he sat down on the ground and waited for Hermione to wake up. Hermione started to stir. Harry shook her slightly and she opened her eyes and sat up.

"Harry James Potter, where the hell am I?" Hermione screamed.

"Don't worry, your just on the hill behind our apartment," Harry said, smoothing her hair. Hermione saw how Harry was dressed.

"I feel under dressed. Let me change," Hermione got up and ran back to the apartment. When she came back she was dressed in a blue, knee length dress. It had thin, light blue straps and a dark blue top, the dress part was light blue and had an empire waist; it was full and went to her knees. She had on silver heels that tied with a bow at the ankle.

"Now, Mr. Potter, what in heavens name is this about?" Hermione asked sitting down and putting her legs to the side.

"Nothing," Harry said, lying horribly. Harry opened the wine that he had out and poured her a glass. Hermione took the glass and Harry poured himself a glass of the red substance.

"To you," Harry said, looking deeply into her eyes. Hermione's eyes lit up with a smile.

"To you," Hermione said, they clinked glasses and they took a sip from them. They set the glasses down and stared up at the sky, a light breeze picked and Hermione clutched her shoulders. Harry saw this and took off his jacket, wrapping it around Hermione's shoulders. They laid back and looked at the stars for an hour. A bright shooting star zoomed across the sky.

"Make a wish," Harry whispered. Hermione closed her eyes tightly, Harry got onto one knee and reached into his pocket. When Hermione opened her eyes again she sat Harry on one knee. She sat up and looked at him quizzedly. Harry grabbed Hermione's left hand, "Hermione Alexia Granger, love of my life. I have known you since you were eleven; you mean the world to me. You have seen me in the best times, the bad times and everything in between. Will you make me the happiest wizard alive and marry me?"

Hermione looked at him and considered her two possible answers, "Yes, Harry James Potter, I will."

Harry pulled her into a passionate kiss and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love you, Harry James Potter," Hermione whispered into the night.

"And I love you, Hermione Alexia Granger," Harry whispered, kissing her neck lower and lower.

Ron and Lavender had five more children; Tanya Grace Weasly, Christopher James Weasly, Caleb Boyd Weasly, and the twins Rachelle Mea Weasly and Rachel Maya Weasly. Ginny and Colin had two more children, Rhainnon Christine Creevy and Robert Louse Creevy. Harry and Hermione had been married for five years and were having a five year anniversary on there French Balcony. They had moved from their artist apartment in the city to a ten room, eleven bathroom, one ballroom, one parlor, one library, one kitchen, one living room, one den, one music room, five story manor. The library took up one floor. Harry had quit his job when all of the Death Eaters were gone and had been living off of the millions that he had saved up and that his parents had left him. Hermione insisted that she keep her job, she enjoyed it and "it's not work!"

They sat at a red table clothed table that was big enough for two, there were two gold candle holders in the middle with long, white candles that were lit. The candlelight lit up their happy faces, the light bounced off the ruby ring that was on the table. On Hermione's left hand was a beautiful gold ring, in the middle was a ruby stone that was shaped like a heart and lying on either side were small diamonds. Harry and Hermione were staring into each other's eyes.

"Harry, I have something to tell you," Hermione said, lowering her eyes.

"Yes, my love," Harry said adoringly.

"You know, last week… that one night?"

Harry smile boyishly, "Yes."

"I'm- Were gonna have a baby!"

_Fin_


	3. Miss U

_Cnady Hearts & Paper Flowers_

_First Ending_

* * *

  
"My parents," Hermione said quickly.

"Voldemort," Harry said at the same time. They both raced down the stairs colliding into each other. They ran into the living room and saw to bodies or corpses. They also saw a hooded figure. His hood low over his forehead, two red, squinted eyes were staring out. Hermione was to frightened to do anything except shiver behind Harry.

"Get out of this home, Riddle," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Now,now,now Potter," Voldemort said in a sing-song voice, "We don't want to go lose our temper, now, do we? Had nasty problems with that before, haven't we?" Harry was fuming, "Don't get angry, it might hurt someone," he held up his wand and Hermione fell to the ground withering in pain.

Harry looked down at Hermione's twitching body, tears wanting to run down his face. The love of his life was in pain and there was nothing he could do about it, "What the hell are you doing to her? Get it off her now," Harry yelled at Voldemort. Voldemort simply stared at Harry, enjoying the scene.

"Well, Potter, look at what your anger has gotten you. A loved one: dead and another loved one withering in pain. What shall you do?" Voldemort said in a sing-song voice. Harry dug into his pockets trying to find his wand; he couldn't find it. Harry had two choices, one) run and find his or even Hermione's wand or two) fight Voldemort with his bare hands. While number two seemed nice since he wouldn't have to turn his back on Voldemort, he knew that he had no chance at conquering the Dark Lord with his bare hands. Choice number one would mean that he would have to turn his back on Voldemort and leave Hermione and her parents in the room all alone with the most evil wizard of his time.

It was in these seconds when he was trying to figure out choice 3 that he remembered something Professor Dumbledore had once said. Some people could do magic with out a wand. Had he said that? Harry couldn't remember if he had or not. Harry did know that wizards and witches would perform uncontrolled magic when they were angry, but that was uncontrolled magic. So wouldn't it be possible that if he could control his anger he could control his magic? It made sense logically.

Harry gritted his teeth, "Accio Wand," he said, trying to focus his anger towards his magic. Harry felt that little tingle that he felt whenever his magic was working. Harry closed his eyes and said the spell again. It was in that moment that Voldemort pulled up his wand and said something. It wasn't the killing curse. A shower of purple sparks filled the room, when they cleared no one was standing.

It was some seconds later that an aching Hermione woke up, she had a pounding head ache.

"Hermione," said a weak voice. Hermione turned her head and sat up to see Harry's head moving slightly.

"Oh, God," Hermione stood up and ran over to him, "Harry, don't leave me," Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders. Harry lifted his arms and put them around Hermione.

"Hermione, love of my life, sweetheart? Listen to me, I love you with all of my heart and always will. When I die I want you to go on with your life. Hermione Michelle Granger, don't you dare stop your life because of me," Harry started coughing, "Voldemort is dead now, you won't have to worry about him." He coughed again and started breathing heavily, "Listen to me, my Mione. All of my possessions are in my trunk. Everything, "Harry had a coughing fit again, "Everything in that trunk is left to you. I don't care what you do with all of the stuff in there, except for a certain box. This box is blue with a red ribbon, you'll find a ring in there. Ware it on your right hand to remember me by. There is some other stuff in the box also," Harry took a deep breath and pulled Hermione down towards his lips, huge tear drops were falling from Hermione's face and on to his. Harry pulled her face further down and their lips met. They kissed passionately; they kissed like it was the last time they would ever kiss.

Harry started coughing again and had to push Hermione's head away. Hermione laid her head down on his chest. Harry picked up her right hand and kissed it delicately . Hermione felt his breath on her wrist and then his lips on the delicate skin of her wrist. A shiver was sent through Hermione.

"Oh, Harry I love you so much. I don't know what I am going to do with out you. I just- I just-"

Harry covered her mouth with his hand, "My Mione, you are going to go back to Hogwarts, you are going to tell Ron to kick Draco's ass, you are going to be top of every class, then you are going to graduate, be valedictorian, marry a lucky, handsome man and live a long and happy life with him. You hear me, Mione? Do you understand me?" Hermione laid her head down on Harry's chest and nodded. Harry brought her right hand up to his mouth and kissed her wrist. Hermione felt his breath slow down and then finally stop. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

"Harry James Potter, I love you so much."

Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, was dead.

**One week later.**

Hermione was lying face down on her bed, crying again. She seemed to have done that a lot in the past week. Hermione, with all her knowledge, had never known someone could cry so much. Her parents were fine and she was fine. Physically, that is. Mentally. Mentally she was scared for life. Hermione knew she had to clean out his trunk sometime, she had been putting it off for a week. She got up from her bed, which only a week ago Harry and her had snuggled in, snogged in, and slept in.

Hermione opened the trunk and found he blue box with a red ribbon tied precisely around it. She put it aside, planning to open it later. First she pulled out his school uniforms, she kept only his cloak. She remembered many cold winters spent under that cloak.

Harry and Hermione were walking outside on a cold December night, the sun was setting behind the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the wind was picking up. Hermione shivered slightly, her cloak and robe kept her warm, but not really warm. Harry slid his arm around Hermione and pulled his cloak over her small figure. Hermione smiled and laid her head down on his shoulder.

"I love you, Hermione," Harry said, turning her around, wrapping the cloak around both of their bodies. He pulled her close to him and leaned his head down so that their eyes were level. He stared into Hermione's chocolate eyes and kissed her on the lips.

Next she pulled out his Firebolt, she had to keep this. She remembered her first true ride on a broomstick.

Harry zoomed down toward the ground.

"Harry! No! Your gonna crash!" Hermione screamed, gripping tighter to Harry's wait. Harry pulled up an inch before he hit the ground.

"I would never let you fall, my Mione. I love you. If you ever got hurt and it was my fault I don't know what I would do with myself," Harry said, looking at her. Hermione smiled her heart-warming smile at Harry and laid her head down on Harry's shoulder.

"Excuse me, young lady, I am not done talking with you!" Hermione looked back up at Harry and raised her left eyebrow at him. Harry leaned down towards her and kissed her till she knew that she wanted to stay this way forever.

Hermione pulled out the next thing from the trunk; his wand. She could remember every time he had protected her with it.

"Take that back, Granger! Or you'll regret it," Draco Malfoy said pulling out his wand.

"Why? It's true! You are a prissy-ass, mama's boy," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes. Harry stood next to her, his arm round her shoulder and his wand out pointing it at Draco.

"Fine," Draco pointed his wand at Hermione, but before he could say anything Harry yelled a spell at him and before he could react, Draco was lying flat on his back.. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks," Hermione said. Harry and Hermione walked back to the common room, no one was there. The door closed and Harry turned towards Hermione and kissed her on the lips.

Hermione set the wand down and reached into the trunk, next she pulled out his favorite book;Quidditch Through the Ages, Hermione smiled.

"Harry!" Hermione whined, "Aren't you ever going to put that book down!" Hermione was jumping up and down on his bed, "Come one! It's snowing and everyone is outside having a snowball fight! Come on! Please, you can read that dumb Quidditch book later!" Hermione jumped one more time and then landed right next to Harry, her hands landing on his highly muscled chest, "Please! Hermione whined again.

All of the sudden Harry jumped on her, causing her to jump. He tickled her senseless.

"Have mercy!" Hermione screamed as he tickled her neck. He stopped tickling her and kissed her softly on the lips.

Hermione set the book along side the wand, cloak and broomstick. She reached back into Harry's trunk, she felt something soft, Harry's invisibility cloak. How many times had they snuck out under this cloak?

Hermione heard a soft knock on her door, making sure the other girls in her room were still soundly asleep she went to go open the door. Harry was standing there in a pair of khaki shorts, a loose red shirt and a pair of shoes.

"Go pull on something warmer, I want to show you something," Harry held up his invisibility cloak and Hermione shut the door quietly in his face. At first Harry thought that she had gone back to bed, but when five minutes had passed she came out wearing a flowing peasant skirt and a light pink shirt with a pair of simple white tennis shoes.

"What do you want to show me?" Hermione asked in a low whisper. Harry pulled the cloak around both of them and led Hermione down the stairs and out of the common room.

"Where are we going?" Hermione and Harry walked across the school grounds. It was nearing winter ad the flowers were dead, but right there, underneath a window, laid a beautiful red rose. Harry picked it up and placed it in Hermione's hand.

"A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady," Harry whispered into her ear, sending chills down Hermione's spine. He kissed the space right behind her ear, sending more shivers down Hermione's spine. He kissed her jaw line until he found her lips.

Hermione smiled a sad smile and picked up the last thing last thing in his trunk. The Murderer's Map.

"Hermione, where are you?" Harry said in a sing-song voice. Hermione was currently hiding from Harry, who had, for the millionth time, threatened to tickle her. Harry rummaged through his trunk and found his Murderer's Map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry whispered into the old piece a parchment. He saw a tiny dot with the words Hermione Granger minutely scribbled above it. She was hiding under his bed, he slowly walked over to his bed and looked under it. There lay Hermione scrunched up against the wall, her head was facing the wall and she couldn't see Harry. Harry shimmied under the bed and grabbed Hermione by the waist, Hermione screaming and waving her hands everywhere. He got her out from under the bed and heaved her down on the top of his bed and kissed her fervently.

Hermione was crying when she put his last possession in the pile next to his invisibility cloak. She put his uniforms back into the trunk and shoved it to the foot of her bed. She laid everything down on it and picked up the blue box. A breeze blew through the house and Hermione shivered. She picked up his cloak and wrapped it around herself, it smelled of Harry. Cologne, salt and that unique smell that only one person can hold, himself. She sat down on her bed and opened the box carefully setting the ribbon next to her.

Inside she found a small gold box, she opened that box and found a gold ring, in the middle of the ring was a ruby red heart. Inscribed inside was 'Always & Forever'. Also inside the box was a blue video case. 'Raggedy Ann & Andy: the Musical'. She put it in her VCR and pressed play.

'Candy hearts and paper flowers, will always keep me close to you.'

Hermione looked in the box and found candy hearts, she picked one up and read it. Miss U. Hermione looked into the box and saw paper flowers. Hermione only cried.

Hermione was valedictorian, she stood up and walked to the podium.

"I, like everyone else here, have learned a lot here at Hogwarts. I have learned spells, counter-curses, enchantments, history, how to tell the future. But, not only have I learned knowledge, I have learned about life. During the summer someone close to me died, he was my friend, my critic, my boyfriend, he was everything to me. Harry died protecting not only my parents and me, not only the whole wizarding community, but also every person in this world. Harry set an example for all of us, if we could all be just a forth of what Harry was then what a great world we would be. Harry taught me a lot in my seven years at Hogwarts. He has taught me to be kind, caring, loving, and to never put myself first, even in the eye of danger.

"I would like to conclude by saying that we, the people graduating today, June 13, we are the wizards and witches of the world. We can either help it or destroy this beautiful rock we call Earth. We finally made it!" Hermione smiled and threw her pointed hat into the air.

_The End_

_ Tres sad... but nice.  
_


End file.
